


Когда пахнет дождем

by Enco_de_Krev



Series: Ожоги [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: Вечер перед отъездом в Варасту. Вблоквел к фику "Весной заклубится зелень на ветках, дотла сожженных".
Relationships: Richard Oakdell/Roque Alva
Series: Ожоги [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670536
Kudos: 11





	Когда пахнет дождем

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2016 для команды алвадика.   
> Бета melissakora

Дик прошмыгнул мимо Хуана, взлетел по широкой каменной лестнице, не обращая внимания на резь в едва заживших ранах. Его мучил стыд непонятно за что; казалось, стоит только отвернуться — и в затылок вопьется чей-то враждебный взгляд. «Черный глаз — недобрый глаз», — любила приговаривать Нэн, когда речь заходила о южанах. 

Рокэ был у себя — сидел в глубоком кресле, закинув ноги на низенький столик; рассеянный взор блуждал по гобелену с кружащими над морем чайками. Дик с радостью отметил, что рядом нет опорожненных бутылок: увидев, как перед дуэлью с графом Ариго Рокэ даже не подумал ограничить себя в выпивке, Дик испытал острое чувство вины. 

— За тобой гонятся? — Рокэ лениво развернулся, кружево воротника сыпануло серебряными бликами на шею и волосы. Раньше он уже обнимал бы Дика, шаря ладонями пониже спины; собственнически прижимал бы всем телом к ближайшей стенке, а теперь, после разговора в карете, позволял себе только смотреть. Но каким же обжигающим был его взгляд... 

— Нет, — Дик выдохнул, пытаясь унять сбившееся от бега дыхание. На коже проступили жаркие мурашки, в животе потянуло тонко и приятно, словно невидимая рука мягко задела струну внутри. Неужели все то, чем Рокэ щедро одаривал его прежде, сейчас придется выпрашивать? Говорить, чего хочешь, показывать, как именно хочешь? Да он скорее умрет, чем озвучит хотя бы одно из непристойных желаний, которые приходили к нему под крышей Маделайн Эрроу. 

Рокэ все смотрел, и Дик подступил к нему на ватных ногах. Он не знал, что делать, как заговорить о самом главном, куда при этом девать глаза, — лишь сухо сглатывал и мял в пальцах окантованный край колета. Сердце стучало под горлом, эхо пульса отдавалось за ушами, а в голову, будто назло, не шло ничего толкового. 

— Я бы советовал тебе выспаться, — Рокэ легко встал, потянулся, будто желая коснуться его щеки или скулы, но потом раздумал. — Иначе завтра будешь дремать в седле. Вдруг упадешь? Лови тебя еще. 

Дик стиснул челюсти, досадуя на самого себя. Ну что он за тупица! Следовало поймать чужую ладонь, пока не стало слишком поздно; самому прижаться к ней губами сквозь шелк перчатки, заглянуть в насмешливо сощуренные глаза, чтобы Рокэ все понял без слов. Но момент был упущен. Рокэ еле слышно хмыкнул, обошел его по дуге, направляясь в спальню; на пороге обернулся, отчего они почти столкнулись лбами. Только тогда Дик понял, что волочится следом, как привязанный, и вспыхнул до корней волос. 

«Помогите мне, разве вам тяжело сделать первый шаг?» — мысленно взмолился он, но Рокэ, довольно усмехнувшись, исчез за тяжело колыхнувшейся портьерой. 

Когда Дик пересилил себя, чтобы ступить за ним, Рокэ уже скинул колет и перчатки, а сейчас, наклонившись вперед, расшнуровывал рубашку. Дик прикипел взглядом к обрисовавшейся под тканью фигуре: острым лопаткам, проступившим позвонкам, едва заметным теням внизу, где должны быть ямки на пояснице. Хотя не исключено, что последнее — лишь плод распаленной фантазии. Рокэ стащил рубашку через голову — обнажившаяся кожа спины выглядела прихваченной грубыми стежками. Шрамы... Тонкие, побелевшие от времени, они покрывали его от плеч до пояса штанов, где-то реже, где-то гуще; спускались по рукам жутковатым узором. Откуда? Кто посмел? Или?.. Рокэ тоже увечил себя сам? Нет, не может такого быть — его рубцы никак не походили на следы от плети, скорее на давно зажившие рваные раны. Но все-таки — откуда? Попадал ли он в плен? Пытали ли его в плену? 

— Так и знал, что ты впечатлишься, — Рокэ устроился среди подушек. 

— Кто это сделал? — бездумно спросил Дик. 

— Расскажу когда-нибудь. 

Рокэ глянул выжидающе, и Дик опустился на край постели, сложил руки на коленях, застыл, боясь лишний раз посмотреть, не то что дотронуться. А дальше? Как быть дальше?! Это грех, для которого в его сердце не найдется даже трусливого «я лишь подчинялся чужой воле». Дик прислушался к себе. Боязни перед гневом Создателя в нем изрядно поубавилось, после того как боль в иссеченной коже напомнила о детстве в Надоре. Неужели он принес присягу Рокэ Алве только для того, чтобы вернуться к кошмару, от которого чудом спасся? 

— Так плохо? — приподнявшись на локте, Рокэ потянул на себя покрывало. Еще миг — и что-то очень важное между ними будет потеряно. 

— Нет, — Дик перехватил его руку. Взгляды встретились, и он прочел в чертах Рокэ незнакомую уязвимость и насмешку, готовую вот-вот воплотиться в жалящие слова. А видел ли его раньше хоть кто-то таким? Совершенно голым, беззащитным? Нужно что-то предпринять. Немедленно, пока не стало поздно. По наитию Дик сдернул с прикроватного столика шейный платок, еще хранивший тепло Рокэ, набросил на голову и принялся целовать сквозь полупрозрачную ткань открытую шею, лицо, губы — горячие, сухие, покорно разомкнувшиеся для него. От прикосновения чужого языка, от близкого, влажного дыхания его словно оглушило ударом молнии, он очнулся, уже навалившись на Рокэ, подмяв его под себя. Сильные ноги оплели его вокруг пояса — Дик ощущал, как тот сейчас открыт перед ним, и мысль, что он сам не может (и, вероятно, никогда не сможет) воспользоваться этой открытостью, сводила с ума. 

Дик не помнил, кто из них первым двинул бедрами — разум заволокла пелена животного исступления. Яркой вспышкой отпечаталось, когда Рокэ обхватил его запястье, потянул вниз, просунув между их телами, и накрыл ладонью Дика собственный член. Дик закусил подушку (в рот попало несколько черных прядей), чувствуя, как под пальцами скользит тонкая кожа и бьется кровь в проступивших жилках, как Рокэ жадно глотает воздух и подается в его кулак. 

Взмокшего лба коснулся свежий ветерок, комнату заполнил щекочущий ноздри запах летнего дождя. Они с Рокэ лежали, сцепившись руками и ногами, приклеившись друг к другу из-за пота и семени; дышали вместе и, кажется, даже думали об одном и том же. По крайней мере, Дику хотелось бы в это верить. 

Завтра на рассвете они покинут этот дом и направят своих коней на юг, в Варасту — край степных дикарей и древнего колдовства. Почему-то Дик чувствовал, что там с ними произойдет что-то хорошее.


End file.
